Principal Wells' Office
Principal Wells' Office is the office of the current principal of Blackwell Academy, Ray Wells. It is an explorable location featured in Episode 3, "Chaos Theory". Interior The walls of the office are covered with expensive wood and adorned with paintings. Max thinks that it "looks like an oil painting spill". Near the big window, there are several bookcases, which Max may examine to obtain Student Files. Kate's Student File lies open on a table in the far end of the room, while the files for former students are stored in a metal case. One of the bookcases hosts Principal Wells' whiskey. The central element of this room is a big table with a bronze hawk and the monitor of Principal Wells' Computer on it. Various papers and letters to David and Ms. Grant are also scattered on the table. The "handicapped fund" envelope is stored inside one of the drawers. There is also a "cosy chair" made of leather, which Chloe likes so much that she even considers stealing it from the office. Episode One - "Chrysalis" At the beginning of the game, Max has the opportunity to come near the door of the office. She will comment that the Principal doesn't come out of there much. The interior of the office appears in the ending cutscene. Principal Wells is seen drinking whiskey as he witnesses the snowfall through a big window. Episode Two - "Out of Time" Max is summoned to the office along with David Madsen, Nathan Prescott and Mark Jefferson to further investigate Kate's suicide (attempt). Officer Berry will be present if Kate is dead. Max has to blame Kate's situation on either David, Nathan or Jefferson, and may suspend someone or get suspended depending on earlier choices. If Jefferson isn't blamed, he comments that Max and Nathan need a break before Wells can investigate further. If Max blames Jefferson, he suggests investigating other staff members as well. Then Max signs a statement to confirm her words and everyone leaves the office. Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" The office becomes explorable in this episode. Max and Chloe break into Blackwell with the aid of a spare set of keys from David, but fail to find the key to the Principal's office. With help from Warren, Max manages to construct a makeshift pipe bomb and blows the lock up. This causes the school alarm to go off, and Max rewinds time and opens the door for Chloe from the inside. Once in the office, Chloe searches for information on Wells' computer while Max gathers the Student Files for Kate, Nathan and Rachel. Chloe finds Nathan's real file and a creepy drawing. Prior to leaving the office, Chloe discovers an envelope with 5000 dollars in it and wants to take the money so she can pay Frank back. It is up to Max on whether to allow Chloe to steal the money or not. Regardless of her decision, Chloe wants to go to the Blackwell Swimming Pool. Interactions Max can interact with several items when she visits the office in episode 3. :PC users: ''Hover over the text to see Max's comments. See here for all interactions in the game.'' Secretary's Office * * * * * * *She can speak to Chloe after gathering the ingredients (required). Principal's Office * * * * * * * *She can toggle a lamp in the far end of the office. * * * On the big table, * * * *She can speak to Chloe '''(required). *She can also use Principal Wells' computer after Chloe exits the office. ru:Кабинет ректора Уэллса Category:Locations Category:Locations (Season 1) Category:Blackwell Academy Category:Episode 2: Out of Time Locations Category:Episode 3: Chaos Theory Locations Category:Article stubs Category:Explorable Locations Category:Explorable Locations (Season 1) Category:Episode 2: Brave New World Locations Category:Locations in Arcadia Bay Category:Optional Photo Location Category:Season 1